1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an energy recycling, and more particularly, to an energy recycling structure.
2. Description of Related Art
When a car is stopped at a traffic light or stuck in traffic, the engine of the car is idled. Most of the mechanical energy of the idling engine is converted to heat or thermal energy and dispersed into air. This is a waste of energy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an energy recycling structure, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problem.